Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
One type of software is referred to as a “runtime”. A runtime generally provides underlying functionality that can be used by multiple different applications that run on a computing system. Some runtimes, such as continuation-based runtimes, may be configured to execute activities as part of workflows. In some cases, these workflows are part of applications that are used in distributed environments. Accordingly, as workflow activities are executed at a runtime, the runtime may be configured to send messages or events to other computer systems indicating that some form of processing or other event has occurred (e.g. an execution failure or exception).